The Project Of Love
by heb33
Summary: Clary hates Jace. Jace hates Clary. But what will happen when they are forced to work together on a project which includes asking and answering questions. Can they hold back on their feels that start to develop or do they go crazy for each other? Rated M for content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Assignment

Chapter one: The Assignment

**Hey, me again, you back for another juicy story, only for more mature people. But hey, enjoy this is going to be one huge whooper of a story, so…keep reading for some fun filled drama packed fanfics. When I was younger, I used to only write in first person, then I went to third person and now I am revisiting old times and trying first person again, wish me luck. Any mistakes don't hesitate to message me. Constructive criticism accepted.**

Clarys POV

As if an unspoken rule, teachers always must set an assignment in English on the first day. So today didn't under deliver for me, Clary Fray, the petite, red headed girl, who evidently always gets bullied. Maybe this assignment was going to be a bit better than the others. But who was I kidding?

Mr Morgenstern, the teacher, had been talking none stop for over 15 minutes and I have to admit was not listening to a word of it, until I heard, "Jace and Clary" OMG, what was is going on? Why am I being partnered with him? Of all people, Jace. Jace?

It was at that moment that Kaelie squeaked about how Jace will not be partners with anyone but her. So Mr Morgenstern stood up and shouted quite loudly, "There will be no swapping, you have been put in these groups for a reason that will soon become transparent."

I groaned and it was at that moment that I noticed that Jace had too. It would be subtle to say we hated each other; there was a lot of bad blood between us. Though I really don't remember how it started, I guess it was just always like that. He was the school jock, the football star, one of the popular. Everything I wasn't.

So there we were, we had to work together on some sort if project the Mr Morgenstern would probably think is cool. Which obviously isn't but no-on is going to say anything, well unless you want a detention or you're Jace.

"Ahh, Sir, come on" Jace said, of course he was trying to get out of working with me and you know actually having to do something. "It's not fair"

"Mmm, well does it look like life is fair? Have you looked at the class I have this year? Why am I bothering, because you think any class with you in it is great" replied Mr Morgenstern. I let out a giggle and smirked, he so deserved that. Actually he deserved a little more, but you can't have everything. When that unintelligent noise escaped my lips, he turned to be with a murderous glare, if looks could kill.

He walked towards my desk and slumped himself down in the available chair next to mine. After grumbling about something, he went on to talk about this stupid project, "so when can we meet up to answers the questions?"

I pondered on this for a few moments, "I'm free today, after school, we can go to my house. I'll drive you." I offered.

He seems to be considering it, when he said, "Sure, I'll meet you by your car, but can I drive?"

"Mmm, what's the special word?" I replied.

"I am so magnificent you want your car to be graced with my fabulously driving skills…" It was as he got to that point I raised my eyebrows and he began to trail off. "Please?" he whispered in a desperate voice.

"Sure" I said brightly, like it has been raining for days and the sun was finally coming out and I would be able to play outside in the warm summer sun.

"Right, yeah… Mmm, see you then, bye" With that he stumbled out of the room and I soon followed and went to my next class.

Lunch

Isabelle came running towards me; she was muttering something under her breath about me maybe getting laid by the hottest boy in the school.

"OMG, you're going to be partners with Jace" she yelled at me, the whole cafeteria stared at us as if we were mad or maybe they just wanted to see some action.

"Okay…" I trailed off as Izzy began to jump up and down, clapping her hands as she went. My god did she look like an idiot on drugs. Though I didn't think she was but I could be sure.

After sitting down, Isabelle soon became calm and sat down, only to comment about Jace all the way though lunch. When the bell finally rang, I felt pure happiness as I realised I was free. But then I remembered I only had a few more hours until I was alone with Jace, my happiness level lowered, but it suddenly spiked, oh no, what's happening to me?

**So there we go, I am hoping to do the next scene soon, I will get it published as soon as possible. I hope it has no mistakes, but please message me if there is. Constructive criticism accepted.**

**Yours always**

**Heb33**

**P.S. the next scene will include some lemons!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Game Makes Things Better

**A game always makes things better**

**So yeah, I'm back and as promised I have tried to include some lemons, but I haven't ever done this before, so some criticism would be nice, thanks to my followers and favouriters (I just made that up, but I think you get the idea) and of course my reviewers. Oh, one other thing, because I really think I am beginning to bore you, is that one has said it may be a little early for lemons, and you are probably right about that, but this is more of a hate-sex thing. Even though they may (or may not) like each other, Jace and Clary have as I put it, hate-sex. This is where you hate someone and yet you have sex with them. Pretty much meaningless sex, but will it mean something in the end? Oh, have I given too much away, anyways please read on.**

After school, Jace was standing, quite jerkily if I may add, against my car. Seeing no way around it, I walked over to him, I tried a confident stroll, only as I got closer I muddled up my feet and began to fall forwards, as the ground came up to meet me, long strong arms wrapped themselves around my upper body to prevent me from hitting the floor. Golden eyes met mine, only they have concern and worry in them and something else I couldn't quite understand. It was like a shiny glint, which could have been hate, or maybe even lust? Or maybe, just maybe love?

Love? Who am I kidding? Probably just hate. He hated me like I hated him. Only I hated him, right?

I took a quick step back and hobbled round the car to the driver's side and slipped in. I started the car, while he got in and drove quickly to my house. When we got there I got out of the car and started towards the house with Jace trailing behind.

Once at the door, I pushed the key in and turned it. I went through the door and up the stairs, with Jace still following. We want in to my room and sat down on the floor by the bed. We faced each other with the sheet between us.

Ok, this wasn't working we were both just sitting there staring at the page with blank expressions. I thought it would be a little tricky, since we hated each other. But this I was not prepared for this was pure torture.

It was at the moment that Jace decided to say something, "Ok, this is getting a little…err… awkward. So, mmm, why don't we play a game? That should make this less…" His voice trailed off at the end.

"Yer, sure, but what do we play?" I asked, because I was really had no ideas.

"Well, we could… We could ask the other one a question from the sheet and if the other person answers, the asker has to remove an article of clothing, but shoes and socks count as one."

This was going to be a risking game, but I didn't want to seem like a coward so I agreed, "Yer, sounds good"

"You go first," he said passing me the sheet, I read out the first question.

"How old are you?"

"17"

I reached down and removed my shoe and sock. And he asked the same question to me, "I'm 16, but I will be 17 in 3 days"

"Oh, cool" and pulled off his shoe and sock.

"What were you first words?"

"Mmm, I don't remember, but I think they were 'whate typey nickers have ya gotta on?' It was quite awkward, because I had actually asked my mum what type of underwear she had on"

I was trying to hide my laugh, but I wasn't successful. He goes "Fine, what about you?"

"Help, Mummy, Daddy helpe, Johnny pulling ma hairrr"

We both removed our other shoe and sock.

"Next question, which is," I said reading off the sheet, "What is your first memory?"

After a moment of consideration he said, "Must be when I sat on my brother."

"Right", I said as I took off my shirt, which was revealing my black lacy bra. "Mine must be when I asked my mum, what an apple was"

He removed this shirt too.

"Ok, next question. What's your favourite hobby?"

"Sex" he said immediately.

"Oh, right, mmm, mines drawing."

We both removed are trousers. All I was left in was my underwear, while Jace was in a white under top and boxers. This is the bit I was dreading.

"So for the next question, are you a virgin?"

"No, I have done some banging before"

"Right, do I take off my bra or knickers?"

"Bra" so I unclipped my bra from behind and slipped it down my arms and tossed it to the side.

"So are you a virgin?"

"Yes" I was slightly embarrassed to say it. But I did anyways. It was out in the open and all Jace was going was staring at my chest.

He took off this white under top, to reveal a perfectly toned body, I felt like I could droll over it.

"Ok let's carry on, how would you describe yourself"

"Hot, sexy, waiting in bed. What about you?"

"Umm, shy, ugly girl that paints"

Jace gasps and leans forward, he holds my chin and says, "You are beautiful, and you don't need all that make up that others wear to prove that."

I smile at him and I reach down and yank my underwear off, I sit completely naked in front of Jace, and I don't care. I like the way his eyes are scanning my body.

He then pulls his boxers down and off his legs, and there he sits naked in front of me and I can't help but scan his body like he did mine.

I then looked at the sheet; we had two questions to go and no clothing more clothing to take off. Jace seems to realise this and said "well, we can give each other hand jobs for 30 seconds each time."

This is going to be very different…

**So there it was, what did you think, I know I know I did get the full lemon in the, but I will be there next time. Sorry about the long wait, but I wanted to make this my longest chapter yet. So please review and if you have any question that you think Clary and Jace should ask, PM them to me. **

**So yeah thanks for reading and everything, please review. Oh and if there is any mistakes, please tell me. **


End file.
